Kirakiratter/Aoyama Kiyoko
This is Aoyama Kiyoko's social media profile. ---- Name: Aoyama Kiyoko Status: Active Followers: @BellWisteria_ Following: @BellWisteria_ @2Skies ---- 2019 Posts April= April 10, 2019 Konnichiwa! My name is Aoyama Kiyoko, and I am a first year middle schooler at Daybreak Academy. I like singing, dancing, reading books, and I'm also learning to play panflute. I still haven't made my debut yet, but I'll do my best to be able to perform soon... Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! April 18, 2019 Konnichiwa! I'd like to announce that I have decided on the brand I would like to use as well as my image colour! The brand is... Moon Maiden, and the colour... Deep Sky Blue! I already love them both~ Aoyama Kiyoko April 25, 2019 Konnichiwa! In five days I will perform for the first time at Amagi Bakery & Sweets Store Image Girl Audition. I'm a bit nervous, but I want to do my best... so please, wish me luck! Aoyama Kiyoko April 30, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today was the time of the audition! Unbelievingly, I somehow ended up coming third...?! I surely did not expect that! I was hoping for like... 10th place...? Thank you very much for your support! Aoyama Kiyoko |-|May= May 3, 2019 Konnichiwa! You might have noticed that there is a special collaboration live by 2Skies and Luminous Code being planned. I myself am going to help the preparations as a part of Stage Desing team. We'll do our best to support the live by our work! Aoyama Kiyoko May 10, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today Luminous×Skies Collaboration Live~! took place! It was an amazing live!! Our seniors are trully great idols! At the end I even got a chance to perform with @BellWisteria_!! It was fun, I hope we can perform together again. Aoyama Kiyoko May 17, 2019 Konnichiwa! I must admit I nearly forgot about this, but today my roommate @BellWisteria_ turns 14! Happy Birthday, Rii~ Thank you for becoming my friend! Aoyama Kiyoko May 23, 2019 Konnichiwa! My father won a trip to Jeju Island!! Therefore, we will be going on holiday early this year, already in June. I'm really looking forward to spending more time with my family! Aoyama Kiyoko |-|June= June 1, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today I'm leaving Japan with my family for an early summer holiday~ I'm a bit worried about how I'll cope with Korean language, but I'll do my best. See you all after we return! Aoyama Kiyoko June 8, 2019 Annyeong Haseyo! Jae ireumun Aoyama Kiyoko imnida~ I felt like it would be proper to greet you and introduce myself in Korean. We are having a great time here! Me and my little sister enjoyed the Jeju Maze Park visit today a lot. I'm looking forward to seeing other places in the remaining time we got here~ June 15, 2019 Tadaimasu~ Yesterday we returned from the holiday just in time for me to sign up for Dramatic Cup. Lucky me! It seems that I will work together with Hikawa Izumi, Yukihime Megumi and Hoshimiya Kimochi. Let's do our best! Aoyama Kiyoko June 22, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today was the first part of Dramatic Cup. And guess what! SHERBET made it to the finale!!! Thank you very much, everyone, for supporting us! We'll do our best in the next performance as well~ Aoyama Kiyoko June 27, 2019 Konnichiwa! Yesterday was the finale of Dramatic Cup! To be honest with us going against units who had 2Skies members in them, I expected us to end first, but thanks to your support we placed 2nd! The time I spent as SHERBET was great, I'd like to thank all my team-mates~ Aoyama Kiyoko |-|July - August= July 7, 2019 Konnichiwa! As you all know today is Tanabata!! My mother would tell me the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi on this day, and I always felt sad for those two... at least they got one day to see each other, though. Today's photo is me in Yukata. Ayoama Kiyoko July 19, 2019 Konnichiwa! How are you all doing? The summer is really great this year. Tomorrow our family will go on a trip together. I'm looking forward to spending another full day with my siblings~ Ayoama Kiyoko August 1, 2019 Konnichiwa! Looks like August has already arrived~ That means I have to start thinking about what to give my older brother for his birthday, which is in 12 days... Wish me luck to come up with something he will like. Ayoama Kiyoko August 13, 2019 Konnichiwa! And Happy Birthday, big brother!!! In the end it looks like I managed to choose a proper present, for he looked genuinely happy. What I gave him is a secret, however, for my brother asked me not to mention it. Ayoama Kiyoko August 24, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today, we are leaving for a camping weekend! I'm really looking forward to it, especially since I learned that Rii is coming there as well. We only rarely go camping with my family, so I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest! See you when we return~ Ayoama Kiyoko |-|September= September 5, 2019 Konnichiwa! The summer is almost over, and I have to say it was a fun one. I made a lot of pleasant memories, especially the ones from the camping weekend. Hopefully, we'll get a chance to do something similar next year as well. Aoyama Kiyoko September 15, 2019 Konnichiwa! Today a group of our academy students will travel to Fumouchi, which was recently hit by tsunami... We hope that we will be able to help the local people and try to cheer them up at least a bit with our idol activities. I will do my best to be bring smiles on their faces. Aoyama Kiyoko Category:User:Pyo-kiyo Category:Kirakiratter Category:Aoyama Kiyoko